Noche amorosa
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: En una noche, se puede de alguna vivir y expresar tanto amor como bien lo hace esta feliz familia.


**Noche amorosa**

Una vez que terminó de escribir la carta destinada a su hermano, Sakura chupó el sello, lo pegó en el sobre y lo añadió a la pila de cartas que había sobre la mesa del comedor. Al pasarse la lengua por los labios fue consiente de que le sabía la boca a pegamento. Se dijo que debería comprar una máquina de pegar sellos y sobres.

Dirigió sus ojos color esmeralda hacia el reloj. Ya era medianoche y Shaoran seguía en su despacho trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en el que llevaba meses enfrascado. Se decidió ir en su busca para convencerlo de que por ese día su horario de trabajo estaba más que cumplido. Si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento para arrancarlo del ordenador, podía pasarse toda la noche allí.

Antes de eso, se le ocurrió subir a echar un vistazo al bebé que dormía en el dormitorio de al lado del principal. Entró en la habitación y se acercó de puntillas a la cuna. La niña de cuatro meses dormía apaciblemente boca abajo, lo que daba a entender que esa era su postura predilecta. Tras haberse asegurado de que estaba bien, Sakura le acarició con ternura los castaños ricitos y la arropó con la mantita hasta los hombros. Dicho contacto hizo que la pequeña moviera un poquito la cabecita y diera un par de sonoros chupetones al chupete que tenía en su boquita. Tras una última mirada, Sakura salió de puntillas del dormitorio.

Bajó de nuevo hasta el piso de abajo y atravesó un largo pasillo directo al despacho de Shaoran.

Tal como esperaba, Shaoran estaba sentado ante el ordenador, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

—Shaoran, mi amor.

—Mmmm —masculló él sin apartar los ojos del monitor.

—Shaoran, es tarde y tienes una reunión muy importante por la mañana temprano —siguió diciendo Sakura, aunque sabía que era como si le estuviese hablando al ordenador—. Ven a la cama, anda.

—Ya voy, amor mío, sólo un minuto —contestó Shaoran, escribiendo algo en la pantalla—. No, no. Aquí hay algo que falla —gruñó al ver los resultados.

—Shaoran, cariño. Si te descuidas, te va a salir humo. No has salido de aquí en toda la tarde. Es suficiente ¿no te parece? —le dijo Sakura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No tardaré mucho —dijo él sin pestañear siquiera.

Acto seguido, borró la pantalla y pulsó otros comandos. La verdad es que esos cálculos le estaban colmando la paciencia. Pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que los concluyera adecuadamente. No pensaba moverse de allí por nada del mundo. Nada lo movería del asiento. Nada.

Como siempre, hay que tomar medidas drásticas, pensó Sakura. Era prácticamente una costumbre casi diaria. No era la primera vez en los dos años de matrimonio que tenía que pensar en algo ingenioso para sacarlo de situaciones tan peculiares como esa. Y estaba segura de que no sería la última. Lo que más la enorgullecía era que sus "trucos" nunca fallaban. La suerte de conocer las debilidades, pensó. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a desabrocharse un puño de la blusa de seda negra.

—Shaoran, cariño. Puedes seguir mañana.

—De acuerdo —contestó todavía absorto en la pantalla.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba quitándose la blusa.

—Mañana vas a estar muy cansado si no descansas esta noche —continuó Sakura, dejando caer al suelo los pantalones—. ¿Vas a venir ahora? —añadió, empezando a quitarse el body.

En algún lugar de su mente, Shaoran era consciente de que Sakura estaba detrás de él reclamando su atención. Sólo quería solucionar un pequeño problema. Solo uno. Luego, le haría caso. Quizá si probase a…

De repente, algo cayó sobre la pantalla del monitor oscureciéndolo. Era algo oscuro. Shaoran lo cogió con impaciencia para quitarlo. Iba a tirarlo muy lejos, cuando sus dedos captaron la suavidad de la prenda de seda negra con encajes. Y además, estaba impregnada del suave perfume que siempre utilizaba Sakura.

Dejó de mirar la prenda y se volvió. La respiración se le quedó bloqueada en los pulmones. Sakura sólo llevaba una minúscula braguita de seda negra. Llevaba la castaña melena suelta sobre los hombros desnudos, y sonreía con tal ternura que a Shaoran se le encogió el corazón. Sus ojos verdes tenían un palpable brillo de deseo y sus pechos perfectos estaban coronados por unos pezones endurecidos, suplicando atención.

—¡Eres tan bella! —murmuró, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Más que tu ordenador?

—No. Más que nada en el mundo, mi amor —dijo Shaoran, poniéndose en pie y abrazándola.

—No tan deprisa. Graba lo que has hecho —le recordó Sakura.

Lo grabó apresuradamente, apagó el ordenador y la cogió en brazos.

—¿Has dicho algo sobre ir a dormir, señora Li?

Sakura rió y se colgó de su cuello.

—Shaoran, no seas tonto. Bájame. No puedes llevarme así hasta la habitación.

—¿Qué te apuestas? Sabes de sobra que un desafío es algo que nunca rechazo, cielo.

¿Y él había pensado de verdad que nada, absolutamente nada iba a moverlo del asiento? Evidentemente, olvidó pensar que sólo con su esposa hacia una excepción. Que gracia.

Sakura dejó de protestar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La llevó escaleras arriba sin el menor esfuerzo y se paró en la puerta del dormitorio de la niña.

—¿Y Nadesiko?

—Nadesiko está perfectamente…dormida —le aseguró Sakura con una mirada traviesa.

—Perfecto—murmuró Shaoran con una sonrisa pícara.

Shaoran la llevó hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer con ella debajo.

—Está bien. Le pido disculpas, señor Li. Sinceramente, estoy impresionada —admitió ella con los dedos entre su pelo—. Está usted en excelente forma.

—Tú también estás en muy buena forma —dijo Shaoran, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo y besando sus senos.

—Shaoran… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Mmmm?¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado contigo, cielo? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Por haberte interrumpido en el trabajo.

—¿No te dije una vez que siempre encontrarías la forma de distraerme cuando tendiese a abstraerme excesivamente en un proyecto? Te aseguré que nunca fallarías —dijo, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la braguita.

—Suerte que conozco tus debilidades ¿no? — contestó ella riendo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa—. No eres nada fácil de distraer, querido esposo.

—Tendría que estar ciego y loco para no distraerme al verte frente a mí sin nada más que estas braguitas tan sexys, señora Li. Soy un obseso del trabajo, no lo niego, pero antes que eso soy un hombre con sangre en las venas. Y me gusta tu estilo.

—Te quiero, Shaoran —dijo Sakura, poniéndose seria.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Te adoro, Sakura —dijo él con voz profunda—. La verdad… me paro a pensar, y no logro recordar que he hecho para merecer todo lo que tengo. No te merezco después de cómo te traté mientras estábamos en el instituto. Te hice la vida imposible pensado que te odiaba por la gran competencia que suponías para mí. Y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti. Soy incapaz de ver mi vida sin vosotras dos. Me has dado demasiado durante estos dos años. Una hija preciosa, un hogar feliz, amor, pasión, risas. No me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida cuando sólo tenía mi trabajo. Al igual que tampoco supe ver lo que tenía ante mis propias narices. No supe la verdad hasta que reconocí lo que sentía por ti. Así como cuando pude comparar lo que es mi vida contigo. Y Dios sabe que no es nada fácil convivir conmigo.

—Shaoran…_murmuró una emocionada Sakura a punto de derramar lágrimas_ El pasado ya no importa. Ni siquiera guardo rencor hacia los recuerdos que tengo de ti cuando me atacabas debido a la guerra que me declaraste en el instituto. Escúchame, ante todo nunca dudes de que nuestro matrimonio me ha hecho más feliz de lo que nunca he sido, Shaoran Li —dijo con firmeza—. Eres un marido maravilloso, y no podría encontrar un padre que quisiese tanto a su hija. No ha habido un solo día en estos dos años en que me haya arrepentido de que entrases en el instituto. Gracias a ello, te conocí. Aunque no como el amor de mi vida, sino como mi rival de estudios. Pero de verdad que no importa. Te quiero. Siempre te querré.

Shaoran la besó apasionadamente y se desprendió con impaciencia la ropa que le quedaba.

Acto seguido empezó a demostrarle con sus besos, caricias, manos y boca cuánto la amaba y lo que seguía excitándolo después de dos años de intimidad; a demostrarle cuánto la deseaba y que siempre la desearía aunque pasasen los años.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se entregó llena de felicidad a las caricias de su amado esposo. Se concentró en darle a su marido tanto placer como ella estaba sintiendo, y sonrió satisfecha cuando no le quedó duda alguna de su éxito.

Dos horas después, un llanto infantil interrumpió el profundo sueño de los amantes. Abrazados y con las piernas enredadas se miraron y compartieron una mirada de comprensión por la situación.

_Llegó la hora_ murmuró Sakura con voz adormilada y perezosa_ Me reclaman.

Shaoran la agarró impidiéndole que se incorporara.

_No te molestes, amor mío. Ya voy yo.

_A estas horas siempre tiene hambre. A quién necesita es a mí, cariño.

_Bueno. Quédate aquí_ insistió él.

Sin importarle nada su desnudez, Shaoran salió de la cama y se dirigió al dormitorio del bebé. Sakura contempló el trasero de su esposo en movimiento y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de aprobación.

Shaoran asomó la cabeza por la cuna y la pequeña bebé suavizó su llanto al visualizar a su padre. Él la tomó en brazos, le dio un beso y le apoyó la cabecita en su hombro. Ya no lloraba.

_Tienes hambre, ¿verdad mi pequeño cerezo?_le acarició los ricitos tiernamente._ Vamos para que mamá te alimente.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde su mujer estaba incorporada con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y con la sábana cubriéndole hasta las caderas. Ella extendió ambos brazos y Shaoran le pasó inmediatamente a su hija antes de sentarse a su lado.

En el primer momento en que la pequeña Nadesiko captó el calor del cuerpo de su madre giró su carita hacia ella buscando su pecho.

Nadesiko tenía hambre, mucha hambre, de lo contrario no estaría succionando del pezón de su madre como si la vida le fuera en ello. Shaoran contemplaba conmovido. Este era uno de los muchos momentos que él amaba. Porque estaba con sus dos tesoros.

Un buen rato después, Sakura cambió al bebé de pecho. Shaoran aprovechó y bajó la cabeza para besar el pelito de su hija. A continuación, dirigió sus ambarinos ojos hacia el rostro de su esposa. Ella también lo miró y le regaló una dulce y hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de amor que le emocionó. Sin contenerse más, acerco su rostro y la besó con la promesa de la felicidad eterna.

Aquella noche era del amor. Era, evidentemente, una noche amorosa.

**Fin**


End file.
